1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control device for a vehicle provided with a water-cooled engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As the aforementioned vehicle control device, there is a vehicle control device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-477947 (JP 2013-177947 A). When the temperature of cooling water for an engine is high, the vehicle control device described in JP 2013-177947 A forcibly shifts a transmission to a lower gear, thereby increasing the engine speed. Thus, the flow rate of the cooling water discharged from a water pump, which is driven by the engine, is increased to enhance the engine-cooling capacity. This inhibits the cooling water from boiling, thereby inhibiting the engine from overheating.